Fil:Kurt
Ouais c'était trop génial! Je penses aussi que ce serais une rumeur car se serais la fin de glee vue que le principe est chorale de lycée qui fait concours donc voilà, c'ets impossible... par contre on devriat avoir d'autre nouveau pour compenser blaine artie, brit, tina, sam... oui aussi possible, tu trouve bien les expliquations! =) oui çà ne ressembmait tellement pas à blaine qui était pour une entière fidéliter... j'ai pas compris qu'il donne cette raison à leurs rupture çà ma choqué tellement que c'était improbable, apès ok les gens changent l longue distance mais pas à ce point,puis après la prod voulait qu'on soit dans le camp de blaine pour la remise en couple et donc kurt était souvent pointé du doight en tant que le mec qui reffuse de pardonner et tout... oui çà aurait été interessant de voir les reactions de kurt car on a vue celle de blaine mais pas tellement elle de kurt après là dans le sublime épisode wonder-ful! et bien on voit qu'il dit que c'ets moins dure mais étrange qu'il sait pas si çà le rend triste ou pas!! oui mais je penses plus que adam sera développé on le verra peut etre un peu la saison prochaine style kurt lui présente blaine ou autre mais çà m'étonnerais... et je penses que le KLAINE EST DE RETOUR DANS LE 22 ou en debut de saison prochaine!!!! oui la chanson est horriblement ridicule et les paroles,.. çà craint lol ^^ oui adam chante pas mal mais à chaque fois que j'entends je me concentre pas sur çà vois mais sur la scene mdr!! oui peut etre que rachel avait entendue çà, ou bien mais qu'elle a vu quelque chose de suspect.. =) Oui on a pas eut trop de scene brittana apart dans break-up, glease un tout petit peu, et diva... hate =) oui ce qui est pair c'ets trop la vie!! oui peux etre un retour innatendue de ken.. à voir =) oui sam n'a pas trop de profondeur mis dan sla saison 2 il en avait quand meme un peu là plus du tout, oui héls pleins de jeunes pensent comme eux et çà craint, après ceux qui en sont victimes se sentent encore plus différents et mal... oui devrait y avaoir des visites entre anciens =) en plus là j'ai adoré les scènes kurtcedes dans wonder-ful!!! Non j'ai regarder jeudi soir en direct en vo malgré un décallage horraire et que je ne parle pas bien anglais, j'aurais pas pus dormir sinon!!!!!!! je l'est déjà regarder 16 fois!! je suis accro!! il est tellement bien!! j'ai tout adoé!! evidemment les scenes klaine trop adorables les regards les soutiens... mais les scene entre kurt et son père trop choutte heureusement qu'il est en remission!! et puis particulièrement la scène burt et blaine sublime, on voit que blaine aime kurt plus que tout au monde, et on voit que burt le considère de sa famille et est pour qu'ils se remttent ensembles, trop choue le badge! en plus blaine émut deçut! et là dernière phrase de burt oh mon dieu!!!! lorsqu'il existe un amour aussi fort que tout les deux tout fonctionne!! =')!!! aussi là kitty a beaucoup aidé artie je trouvais étrange que dans pisode à l'autre la rod la phase changer de mec( qu'elle aide..) mais j'aime le kartie alors =) mais j'aime le kyder aussi! Puis j'ai adoré toutes les perf!! génial!! jake assure...! puis racem et cassandra top!!! Oui pour en revenir à light out oui c'ets clair que çà aurait été bien mieux avec finn! oui moi aussi je voulais voir night bird!! oui moi aussi ces temps ci j'adore les super héros j'ai toujours aimé çà mais là =) !! cette année pour arnaval je m'étais déguisé en licorne l'année prochaine je sens que çà vas etre super héros!! =) j'aurais rut aussi que kitty utiliserais un peu arie mais vissiblement non eut etre avec la perf mais ryder na pas trop réagit... brochy à souvent des bonnes théories =) oui moi aussi j'aurais trop voulue là voir peut etre que comme la box scene ils montreront les scenes et seront dans bonus saison 4, j'aimerais bien! oui maintenant l'exitation reste au maximum pour all or nothing qui s'annonce parfaitement génial!! en plus rien que les photos du klaine au bredstiks avec les mentors, et la video promo me rendent folle!!!! KLAINE FOREVER AND MORE!!! KLEEDING SURPRISE!!!! KLAINE SCENE!!!!! KLAINE POWER!!! ALL OR NOTHING!!! ON VEUT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVE LE KLAINE!!! EN PLUS Y AURA SCENE AVEC FAMILLE DE KURT!!!!!!!!!!!! et je crois en un faux mariage moi!!!!!!!!! =) et toi tu en as penser quoi de wonder-ful? tu crois en mon idée de faux mariage?? 7 HATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!